Akrenos
Akrenos (pronounced "Ak-ren-no-s") is an enigmatic Mahjarrat who involves himself on both sides of the split factions of Mahjarrat; the Zamorakian and the Zarosian, but has continually avoided declaring support for either for as long as he can. He was created and is played by Raltin Avarr. This character has been brought out of retirement, so the page has been rewritten in all sections to some degree, and I encourage reading through the new material. History: Before Sixth Age Second Age Akrenos was born on Freneskae very shortly before the Mahjarrat arrived on Gielinor. Naturally, this meant he was born into the service of Icthlarin, and followed his mother's example in serving the god, though his father was already killed previous to his mother's arrival on Gielinor in the many wars on the Mahjarrat home world. As he grew up, he was learned in the ways of his race by his mother and the other Mahjarrat who would interact with him. When the Mahjarrat left Icthlarin for the service of Zaros, he followed his mother's lead, and he looked to Zaros, in wonder of the god, but this was short-lived however. His mother was killed in the great battle in the the desert, when Tumeken cursed his own land in a fiery explosion in order to stave off the invading Zarosian hordes; killing many Mahjarrat. For his mother's death he blamed Zaros, for if it had not been for Zaros's campaign to conquer the desert lands then his mother would not have met her end. He kept his dislike for the god quiet, and knew better than to think of revenge against Zaros, and instead served quietly and without drawing attention to himself; following orders to kill others for the god. He did so until the rise of Zamorak, when the general plotted to kill his master. Akrenos however, was doubtful of Zamorak's success and instead stayed out of the main events of his uprising, but instead preformed actions that made him appear still loyal to Zaros but not bring him in direct conflict with Zamorak, for he feared Zaros's wrath should he had declared himself to Zamorak if the general failed. Due to his actions, many Mahjarrat were unsure of where Akrenos's loyalties laid, but did little to question it as there were more important matters at hand for both sides of the conflict. Third Age After Zamorak eventually defeated Zaros, Akrenos was able to view his past actions as ones that gave him an advantage. He knew that with his loyalties not being directed to either god, he was able to influence both to his desires if he remained careful and planned his actions thoroughly. Even though he became a mix of both pantheons; Akrenos was pleased that Zaros had been killed by Zamorak; giving him pleasure that his mother was avenged, and his loyalties leaned just ever so slightly towards the Zamorakians than the Zarosians. He managed to keep within neutral views of other Mahjarrat by following one rule: never act against another of his kind directly. He kept much of what he did in secret, avoiding upsetting anyone as much as he could. This kept him out of the anger of other Mahjarrat, even though he was thought to be an unproclaimed coward or an Icthlarin sympathizer, he was still useful to both sides, and with other mahjarrat not having anything personal in particular against him he was able to keep out of being a rejuvination sacrifice candidate most of the time. For the majority of the Third Age, he actively aided the forces of the Zamorakian Mahjarrat, but quietly helped others from the Zarosian side survive. He stayed in obscurity and harrassed the forces of Saradomin for the Zamorakians, his natural talent at deception and plotting making him a silent yet serious threat. Fourth Age After the banishment of gods from Gielinor at the hands of Guthix, Akrenos was able to take further advantage of his secrecy and division in faction. He worked with both sides and gained further allies, though with the lessening of power in the Zarosian Mahjarrat, that had only increased since the Third Age, he interacted with the Zarosians less and less. His continued help towards the Zamorakians went largely unnoticed by the Zarosians, and so he was able to maintain relationships. Through the inactivity of the Mahjarrat in the Fourth Age, he was able to devote most of his efforts towards the aquisition of power for himself, and grew stronger as he aged and honed his skills, but weaker as he attended less and less rituals of rejuvenation; being forced into an unpleasant corner, as he needed to avoid letting either side know that he was fraternizing with the other. Fifth Age The Fifth Age was very similar for him in comparison to the Fourth, but there were some important differences. With the events that took place which brought Zaros close to returning, Akrenos was once more fearful for his safety should the god discover his interactions with the Zamorakians. He ceased his soliciting with the Zamorakians and once more began to more closely work with the Zarosians. Though he continued his pursuits for gaining power for himself, and by the end of the Fifth age he was 7,369 years old, having become quite strong as an individual of his race. History: Sixth Age When the Sixth Age began, Akrenos was still up to his old schemes, but with his isolation from both sides growing greater, he needed a way to rejuvenate himself, he needed a way to survive. Despite all he had learned over the ages, he was growing continually weaker as time ticked by. With this problem, and looking over the recent developments in history from the Fifth Age, he began looking for a solution, and he started to find one within one of the greatest creations Gielinor had ever known: Daemonheim. A Rude Awakening Akrenos followed a lead he had on a lost Mahjarrat by the name of Jhaktos, who had gone into hybernation long ago. He eventually tracked down the resting place; a crypt underneath the soil of Kandarin. There, he was able to disrupt the magic keeping the other Mahjarrat asleep and woke him up. The unveiling of another Mahjarrat attracted the attention of two others; Marethyu and a less well known Zamorakian Mahjarrat by the name of Cernunnos. Once Jhaktos was awoken, he was instantly on the defensive, not sure if he was to be sacrificed. Marethyu and Cernunnos arrived, instantly aggressive with one another, but Akrenos managed to keep them from attacking eachother long enough for him to propose his most recent scheme. Akrenos explained to them that he was after the secrets left behind by Bilrach, hoping to uncover what Bilrach had found before his presumed death, viewing Moia as proof that Bilrach had found a way to rejuvenate. To do this, he needed the help of at least one of the other Mahjarrat present within the room, so that they might find a quick way to the bottom of the ancient dungeons. Akrenos proposed a temporary alliance between the Zarosian and Zamorakian Mahjarrat present in the crypt until the end of the next ritual, and it was this that finally brought Marethyu to leave, not wanting to associate with Zamorakians or Akrenos's strange half-way methods. Cernunnos was still not convinced nor willing to participate in grueling task ahead. Akrenos attempted to sweeten the deal with Cernunnos, stating that Bilrach had learned to control powerful demons, and proposed that some of those secrets might still yet be buried in Daemonheim. This made Cernunnos rethink his actions, and he teleported away, stating that he would think on it. Jhaktos, however, was much more eager to begin gaining power, as he had been asleep and missed many rituals since he took to rest. Jhaktos was also shocked by how much Gielinor had changed since he went to sleep, and Akrenos had to give him a short history lesson. After this, Akrenos ordered Jhaktos to do as he pleased until he had a reason to call on him. Both Akrenos and Jhaktos parted ways while Akrenos began to work on a way to reach the bottom of Daemonheim more easily. Forward Progress Akrenos began to make plans to penetrate Daemonheim in order to investigate a special object of interest in its depths, and needed ideas on how to do so. He thought of hiring mercenaries, as slaves were too independable, or infiltrating the raiding Fremennik who already pillaged the dungeons. It was as he was pondering this that he was walking through Varrok under the guise of a human, considering hiring local mercenaries when the trace of some odd source of life energy caught his attention; it was coming from below his feet, beneath the city and from the sewers. His curiosity was unmatched, and he found a quiet spot in an alleyway and teleported to the source in the sewers. It was there that he was greeted by one of the last surviving remnants of the warped creatures that Connan Vargus's apprentice created in strange experiments; trying to manipulate life energies for his own research. Akrenos incapacitated the creature and teleported it away to study it later, he then discovered the remains of the laboratory in which the apprentice had preformed the heinous deeds of warping innocent citizens from the poor district of the city above into monstrosities. Akrenos was impressed by the research left behind, amazed that a human had accomplished so much control over life forces, but was amused at the mage's futile attempt to control experiments in which dragon blood had been infused into in the warping process. Having the left over equipment and machinery from the mage's experiments, Akrenos formed an idea; that he could recreate the experiments and warp his own creatures, but from a different source than humans; making a cadre enslaved monsters forced to obey his commands and dig into the halls of Daemonheim. Akrenos decided right then and there that this was a strait forward solution to his problem, and decided to begin right away, but made one adjustment to the mage's original work: Akrenos decided to leave out the dragon blood from the warping process, as the draconic influence made the warped creatures from the mage's experiments too wild. Akrenos then began a short hunting spree across Gielinor, searching for healthy, useful animals that he could change and make into a useful digging team. He found his answers from the giant moles of Falador park, and created from a few of them a sort of humanoid mole creature with intelligence comparable to goblins. It was then that he new he was ready to send for Jhaktos. The Work Begins Akrenos called Jhaktos to Varrock, and he showed him the laboratory that he had discovered. As he showed him the creatures, Jhaktos was impressed with Akrenos's work, and asked how to command the creatures. Akrenos explained that inflicting pain was a good way to discipline them, and they were natural diggers anyway, so he would be able to expect little resistance from them. The two walked back into the main lab and Akrenos handed his companion a strange runed rock, which he revealed to be a teleportation beacon that was to be placed in a chamber when Jhaktos neared his goal. Jhaktos understood and bid his friend farewell, teleporting away with the creatures to begin the long task ahead. Down Deep Many, many days later (two ooc months passed), Akrenos teleported to a hidden rocky recess behind Daemonheim and contacted Jhaktos. His cohort responded and told Akrenos that he was nearly to the bottom, but was running into snags on the warped levels. Akrenos told Jhaktos that it was time and that he was to place the teleportation beacon in a hidden location on the floor. Jhaktos did so and Akrenos told him that his part of the mission was over, and Akrenos said he would would take over and finish the rest of what Jhaktos had done. Jhaktos joined him on the surface via teleportion and Akrenos began explaining why it was he sent Jhaktos down through Daemonheim. Akrenos revealed that he believed that the key to endless rejuvination waited at the bottom, all of his research indicated thusly, and Jhaktos was amazed. Akrenos told him to be gone, and when the final push to the bottom was made and his suspicions confirmed: he would call Jhaktos to him when the time was right. Jhaktos left and Akrenos teleported to the bottom of Daemonheim; ready to begin his task to finish the final floors and reach the bottom. The Rift Many trials awaited Akrenos through the warped floors of Daemonheim, he eventually came to reach an area near the bottom, but was unable to continue to The Rift itself. He pondered this for quite some time, as he could feel the energies coming from The Rift but was unable to access it. He formed an idea and returned to the surface after placing one more teleportation beacon. Akrenos returned to his base and began constructing a magical focus, one that could gather the energy from the rift and focus it into a useable source. he theorized that this would be enough to harness the rejuvinative energies of The Rift, and returned to Daemonheim to test this out. What came to pass was not what he had expected; as a large tear opened in the spaces between the dimensions when the focus began to collect The Rift's energy, and Akrenos was sucked in. Where he came to find himself would be a deciding factor in his choices in the coming days; choices that would change himself for the better. Freneskae Akrenos, his experiment with The Rift under Daemonheim having gone wrong, found himself on world that he only vaguely remembered, memories that slowly came to him from the earliest days of his being. As he gazed around he was amazed, flashing back to his early childhood, to a time before he was taken from his world by Icthlarin. As he looked back, he saw the tear on space that had brought him to this world, then was relieved to find that he could return to Gielinor if he so chose, and so He explored in shock for a while before he finally came back to reality. He began thinking of what opportunities this presented and he recalled his theories on The Rift rejuvination process, thinking that this is where Bilrach had disappeared to, and decided that it was time to find out how to prove how right he was. As he began to explore Freneskae in depth; he found four explorers trying to brave the harsh land, who quickly took shelter in a cave. He slipped into the shadow realm and decided to observe. The group was composed of Ptolemy Dean, Alorah Taredi, Drok the hobgoblin, and Rosaline Haines, to which Akrenos was completely stumped why two humans, a half breed, and a hobgoblin were on Freneskae. He decided to make it a personal goal to watch them for as long as he could. He followed them through a muspah attack and eventually revealed himself. Akrenos inquired what they were doing in this realm and after recieving a mixed answer he said he would be watching, and if they all survived he would decide whether or not to invest his time into them. Akrenos faded away and continued to watch, as the group had a small infight where Drok was kicked from the adventuring party. Akrenos came to him and struck up a short conversation, he wanted to find out why Marethyu was so interested in the hobgoblin, as Akrenos had seen him before during the return of Jhaktos, and decided to help Drok out. He zapped the hobgoblin with a spell, as Akrenos could tell that Drok had been touched by shadow before, (a result of Marethyu's experiments) and decided to help bring Drok more in touch with the element of shadow. Akrenos gifted Drok with the ability to actually phase in and out of it; and he showed Drok how to do this. Akrenos told Drok to tail the adventuring party who had shoved him away and that he would meet with Drok again. Akrenos faded away as he continued his hunt for proof about his theory. Revelations Akrenos, during his wanderings on Freneskae to find Bilrach's secrets, eventually found a strange chamber cut into the side the volcano, and ventured in. Before him he found a chamber, with a complete collection of crystals contained within a strange machine. Akrenos decided to see what this device was, and activated it. Before him, he was amazed, frightened, and put into awe all at once when he began to hear the memories of Zaros himself. With the device, he viewed the lore of the world he thought he knew, and that world was fading as each and every sentence Zaros's device uttered was chipping away at him. With Zaros's device, Akrenos learned the true origin of the Mahjarrat, the words of Seren, and who Zaros really was. When all was said and done, Akrenos just stood there; in a dull speachless state with little thought as he stood dumb, reviewing everything he heard over and over. His hate for Zaros for the death of his mother was dulled, but not extinguished, for he felt The Empty Lord still had a price to pay for what happened, but what that price was he no longer knew. Continuing with a feeling in his gut and information from the memories, he ascended to the volcano where Mah herself should have resided, but found an empty crater with enormous gouge marks in it. He ventured down and found Freneskae's Elder Halls, and it is there he discovered something. Wisps of divination energy floated around, and these he was drawn to. He interacted with one and divine Elder energy siphoned into him; flooding him with strength once again. He had discovered the link to the past: how Mahjarrat rejuvinated themselves on Freneskae, getting energy from Mah, and he had found that very source. Akrenos, despite who he was and what he had experienced in his life, felt greatly humbled by what had happened to him since his arrival on Freneskae. He decided not to hoard all of this knowledge to himself, nor did he want to prevent others of his race from sharing this. He had much to think about, and there was much pressure on his shoulders. After working on a way to channel some of elder wisps into the rift that brought him to Freneskae; he stepped through back to Gielinor, and created an obelisk to contain what energy was siphoned from Freneskae. He left Daemonheim soon after that, to share what he had discovered with those he trusted. Helping Ptolemos Jhaktos soon sought out Akrenos, as he soon learned that he had returned from Daemonheim, and wanted to know if he was successful. Akrenos revealed what had happened, about his creation of the rejuvenation obelisk, and Jhaktos requested that he allow him to use it for Ptolemos, as the infamous godless Mahjarrat had been reduced to his phylactery gem, and was it was in need of rejuvenation. Akrenos accepted the request for aid, and showed Jhaktos the way. They arrived at Akrenos's sealed room, and it was there that Jhaktos rejuvenated himself, and then Ptolemos's gem. Akrenos left mysteriously after this event took place. Characteristics Personality Akrenos is a Mahjarrat who likes to look after his own self-gain, like many of his race. He is entirely interested in the pursuit of power and knowledge, but his careful nature and thousands of years of experience make him a very tricky individual; as someone who is working with him may not be able to tell his true intentions. As an individual, he is more interested in his pursuit of knowledge than engaging in conflict, and is not one to go about senselessly killing: so to say, he is not a Mahjarrat who would just go randomly hanging around in bars all the time. In fact, he hates bars, and the general public as well. His very guarded personality makes him a tough person to get to know, combined with his secretive and inactive ways he is a very hard person to guess on. His plans are often elaborate and confusing, befitting his years of experience and tactical thinking; when he makes a plan he almost always goes the distance. In the past, his nature made him uncaring for the well-being of others, as he viewed other people more as tools than as aquantances, but his journey to Freneskae changed him a bit, but he still acts the part of a could uncaring individual. Should someone he know die, his reaction is may be more along the lines of losing a useful item than a person, unless it was someone he truly cared for. It would take an incredible amount of personal interaction with him to actually get him to care for someone as an individual rather than think of them as an implement for his plans. He is a person who is more than willing to do what needs to be done if it fulfills his own desires, though he goes about it carefully so as to avoid negative consequences, and will work at any angle he needs to. He considers all forms of magic a tool, not having much regard for the well-being of the souls of the undead he has manipulated or the demons he may summon. He is not one who enjoys being crossed, and is eager to torment those who act against him, in any way possible, implying that he enjoys cruelty or justice to some extent. Social Tendencies Despite all the seemingly bad qualities, he is not the most racist of Mahjarrat, and seems to afford other races, including humans, some amount of common respect. He acknowledges the fact that other races have their own worth and strong suits, though he can sometimes be quick to judge; as he often views Bandosian races as slow of wit and dull of mind (judging others based on their intelligence), if there is anything he is quick to insult it would be a goblin, ogre, or any other Bandosian creature. He usually only goes after those who do not respect him or others, so the majority of other people are need not fear, but that exception is often broken if said people stand between him and a goal. It may not be personal, but he will attempt to tear them down if it is necessary in order to get to what he wants. The only exceptions he makes for his destructive tearing down of others are much needed allies or those who he, on incredibly rare ocassions, actually deems as "friends", though he is not much of a friend person and does not like to use the term; instead viewing someone who is as close to a friend as a person who is pleasant to be around, holding qualities such as (but not entirely limited to): useful, can hold stimulating conversations with him, holding a grasp of magical theory (and able to cast useful spells), knowledgable in historic events of importance, and able to cause him little to no aggravation. He admires physical strength but does not deem it that important, even though he himself is a user of melee techniques. He actually enjoys social visits if the person he is meeting has the qualities he likes, and likes to sit down and talk with said people if he has the time. Even though he sometimes tries to bring ruin to others, he will not inflict such actions onto those he has deemed as true allies and friends, he will instead try to share power with those who he considers close, and is loath to bring harm to those who have aided him, both directly and indirectly. He is a true believer in rewarding (and in some cases: punishing) people for their actions. His loyalty to those who aid him can make him very vengeful towards those who bring harm upon his allies. With all his seriousness at times, he cuts loose every now and then and enjoys a bit of mischief. He loves pulling pranks at other peoples' expense, but rarely do these pranks become physically harmful. Religious Views He may seem evil, but he balances out many of his qualities in a chaotic manner. Were it not for the events that brought the Mahjarrat as a whole under the service of Zaros, and then the splintering with Zamorak; Akrenos would have likely become a Guthixian. It is because of this forced course of action that he desires freedom above all things, a way to not require forced alliances with others of his race to stay alive. He found freedom from the bonds of forced alliances when he discovered a way to rejuvinate himself during his adventure on Freneskae, and relished his newfound freedom. Since his journey to Freneskae and discovering the Mahjarrat's past through Zaros's memoriam device; he has developed a humble perspective of Mah, and is taking an approach similar to Seren's in that Mah's creations are indebted to her for their lives, but at the same time coming close to forgiving Zaros for the death of his mother. If he can be considered anything now, he is coming close to becoming a Zarosian once again, but has not found the strength to yet declare his official support. Appearance Akrenos is a Mahjarrat that is somewhat large when he is in his true form, being big and tall like Zemouregal, look at the picture at the top of the page to get the most accurate summary. Akrenos wears robes most often than not, but changes into armor whenever it suits him. As a Mahjarrat, he is able to change his form as he pleases, and his reputation as a deciever of other races was earned by that; as he constantly wormed his way into enemy ranks by concealing his true nature. Abilities Akrenos is a Mahjarrat that chooses to use both magic and melee, and is readily adept at both. He is a very strong spellcaster as he has worked on the art of magic for his entire life. He is physically powerful and could cleave many who are unprotected in half with a strike of his chosen weapon. However, Akrenos is not an individual who likes to take part in conflict very often, preferring methods like subterfuge, to avoid bloodshed. Physically, his body is very strong; weaker metals such as bronze or iron break when they hit his frame. He further protects his body by wearing armor. His favorite melee weapons are swords, usually large one-handed ones. Akrenos is a masterful spellcaster when it comes to most schools, but like other Mahjarrat he has literally no knowledge in Lunar Spells. Like some well-practiced members of his race, he is able to fade in and out of the Shadow Realm and can manipulate minds, as well as teleport short and large distances. He is also knowledgable in the art of necromancy and the summoning of spirits such as demons to aid him. While some Mahjarrat are absolute masters of necromancy, Akrenos does not like to take undead servants very often (usually only doing so to punish those who he dislikes greatly). his true great talent actually lays in his ability to change shape; he is a natural in the skill, as is stated in his personality: he likes to mess with his enemies first, sort of like a cat playing with its food, and his skill at doing so is remarkable. So great is his skill in manipulating shapes that he can temporarily change the shapes of others; similar to the makeover mage or transmorgification potions. Curses He is adept in Zarosian curses, and can turn enemy attacks back upon the attackers, while sapping enemy strengths and bolstering his own, sometimes even stealing the health of opponents. Linguistics Having been around for over seven thousand years, he is very knowledgable in the majority of languages on Gielinor. Divination Due to the skill being very new, Akrenos is not at all familiar with it, but has many plans for the divine energy that can be harnessed for the benefit of himself and his allies, many plans indeed. Other Information *Current age: 7,369 years old. *He finds experimenting with anima an amusing pass time as well as interesting. *Funnily enough, he is fond of cats, and has a hellcat as his pet. *He uses a spy network to get information, his eyes and ears are almost everywhere. These spies are actually hellrats, which he summons to do his bidding; and after they do so he reads their memories to find out what they have seen and heard. Trivia *This character is one that Raltin had intended to make for some time, having had the idea for the character since mid 2013, but postponed creation due to many factors that put him off of it; primarily the overuse of the race in roleplay in general. *Akrenos's robes are colored and modeled after the Necromancer Set, obtained from the Shades of Mort'ton minigame. Related Links *Akrenos/Notes (contains written information from the character). Media Overgrown_hellcat.png|Akrenos's pet cat. hellrat.png|One of the many spies of Akrenos. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male Category:Orphans Category:Zarosian Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Scholar